Back to the past!
by DragonBallPrincess666
Summary: when Hermione twists her time-turner back too much, She lands in the 1700's in the middle of the American War of Independence. With her time-turner broke will she ever get back, and if she does how? ABANDONED!
1. A twist in time

"I'll see you guys later!" said the brown haired girl as she walked away from her two best friends "I left my books in class!"

Once she got around the corner however, Hermione Granger did'nt head towards the charms corridor to get her books, She brought out what looked like a small golden hourglass on a golden chain from within her robes. She pulled the chain around her neck and started to turn it. "An hour should do" she thought before going deep into thought. Suddenly a yank made her eyes fly open and she noticed it was well past an hour that she had went back. It may even have been years that she set it for. Panic gripped her as she relised that she could'nt stop until she had went all the way back. To Hermione, it seemed like an eternity that she had been spinning when she stopped. Hermione looked around. She was definatly not at Hogwarts anymore. She was on, she guessed, A farm during the !700's. She took a step forward, tripping over a pitchfork and landing hard on the ground. She felt something cold on her chest and looked down. To her horror, she saw the broken form of her time-turner. Panic gripped the young witch for a second time that day as she began to think. If the time-turner was broken then it would take a long time to get back to her own time, if she ever got bck at all. Then she was struck with sudden inspiration. Her wand! She started fumbling about searching for her wand when suddenly two voices alerted her of people aproaching. "Come on Gabriel!" a young excited voice was shouting "Hurry!"

an older, but still young voice began to talk back. "Not everyone's as immature as you Thomas"

"Aww, you're a kill joy!" the younger one whined as he came into view. He stopped laughing when he turned around and noticed Hermione standing in the middle of the path.

"Who are you?" he said to her "And what are you wearing?" Hermione was quite angered at this. She thought that a boy with a ponytail had a right cheek to ask what she was wearing. "But you're in the 1700's" Hermione reminded herself "It's the style"

Suddenly the other boy came over the slope. "Thomas, Stop bothering guests!" he said to his brother sternly before turning to Hermione.

"If you don't mind me asking, What brings you here m'am?" he asked politly and Hermione had to stop herself from giggling. "a proper gentleman" she thought before speaking. "Well.... Erm..... I'm kinda lost!" she said awkwardly. Gabriel smiled at her and told her that his father would'nt mind her staying there until she found her way. He led her to a small farmhouse further up the road.


	2. The Martin Family

Hermione followed Gabriel and Thomas down the dirt road and into a farmhouse at the end. As soon as they were inside, Gabriel walked over to a cheerful looking woman standing at the sink. "Abigail?" he said and the woman, Abigail, motioned for him to continue "This young lady is lost, and i offered her a place to stay until she found her way again." Abigail smiled towards Hermione. "I think that will be alright" she said. "But i'm afraid i did'nt catch you're name."

"Oh, umm.. sorry..." said Hermione "My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger"

Abigail smiled and led her down a corridor to a room near the end. She knocked three times and a voice from inside told them to enter. Abigail walked in closely followed by Hermione. "Sorry to bother you mr martin," Abigail said "But this young lady here is lost and she needs somewhere to stay until she finds her way again."

Mr Martin smiled "That will be fine!" he said and Hermione gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you sir" she said before following Abigail to a room in which she would be sleeping in. Abigail found her a dress that was in style at that time and helped her put in on along with a corset. **(A/N: is that what it's called? and is that how you spell it?) **Hermione loved the dress that Abigail found her. It was white with light pink lace around the collar, sleeves and bottom. After she was dressed, Hermione was to go down to have dinner with the Martin family and get to know them. She followed Abigail down into the kitchen where the family was already sitting and sat down with them. She met the five boys, Gabriel and Thomas, whom she had already met, Samuel and Nathan and little William. She also met Mr Martin's two daughters Margaret and Susan. Susan either could not or would not talk, for reasons that Hermione had'nt yet discovered. Perhaps she was just shy. After the younger children had went to bed, Hermione joined Gabriel and Thomas in what seemed to be a kind of sitting room. Gabriel was reading, lying on the bed, whilst Thomas was sprawled on the floor cleaning his tin soldiers. **(was he cleaning them? i can't remember!) **Hermione was just sitting in a chair thinking of how she was going to get back to her own time when the door opened and Mr Martin entered the room. Immediatly, Gabriel and Thomas perked up from what they were doing and looked at thier father expectantly. Benjamin Martin smiled at his two sons but merely lifted his cup of tea and looked out of the window. With a sigh from both, the boys resumed thier passtimes. A few moments later.... "So, What was in the mail today?" Gabriel and Thomas scrambled up and raced towards the table where the mail lay unopened. Gabriel tore open the paper and begen scanning down a list of names and Thomas was reading something but Hermione could'nt tell what it was. The room fell silent as the three men read. Suddenly Gabriel broke the silence. "Peter Cuppin joined the continentals" he remarked but his father ignored him. Gabriel continued anyway "He's only seventeen, A year younger than I."

Benjamin spoke to his son. "You're time will come soon enough" he said "And anyway, I just got called-"

He did'nt get to finish what he said however, as Thomas cut him off. "Charles Town? We're going to Charles town?"

Benjamin gave a confirming nod and he let out a whoop of joy as a grin spread across Gabriel's face.

**A/N: The stuff in Bold is Author notes! I do not own Patriot or Harry Potter! :'(**

**Read and Reveiw please!**


	3. Charles Town

Hermione sat in the cart with the younger children and Thomas. Mr Martin was steering the cart and Gabriel rode on his horse slightly behind it. Hermione learned from Thomas that they would be staying with thier Aunt Charlotte in Charles Town. The cart pulled up and the children got out to meet there Aunt Charlotte.

"Guess what i've got!" she said mysteriously and excited squeals came from the younger children. PREASANTS! Charlotte laughed as her sister's children ran into her house in search of thier gifts. "And this is for you, Susan." she added softly to the little girl that Abigail was holding. She handed a little ragdoll to her niece. "It was your mother's" Benjamin told Thomas and Gabriel to take care of the other children. Thomas dragged Gabriel into the house and almost knocked over his father. Ben bumped in to Charlotte and blushing slightly at the awkward moment Hermione quickly followed Thomas and Gabriel.

That night they were standing on the balcony looking down at the party bellow. Hermione had to stop herself laughing out loud when she saw Gabriel flirting with a girl about his age. "They'd make a great couple!" she thought to herself.

The next day at Charles Town church, A talk about a war erupted. Hermione then knew that she had arrived at this time at the start of the American War of Independance. She knew that the Americans would win but she could not say that at risk of being found out. There were probably Wizards here in this time and maybe even a Ministry of Magic. No, she could'nt risk it. Mr Martin stood up after the captain of the army and said that He would'nt fight because of his children. He said as a parent he did'nt have the luxury of principals. Gabriel gave a sigh and walked out of the church. When they had all met up, a man ran out to tell them that the war was on, and after a blazing row with his father, Gabriel signed up for the continentals. For some reason, Hermione did not think that it was a good idea. But if he would'nt listen to his own father, he would never listen to her, so she kept her mouth shut!

**Hi, Read and Reveiw if you want and i'll be back as soon as i can with the next chapter! I do not own Harry Potter or the Patriot! (sadly :'( )**


	4. Gone

In the few years that Gabriel had been gone in the army, Thomas and Hermione had bonded like Hermione had never bonded with anyone before. She thought that it was more than a feeling of friendship. Gabriel had sent a letter to his family a few times. Each time that he did, The Martin children and Hermione would sit on the porch, In the sun and Thomas would read the letter.

It was quite late, almost time for bed when the banging started. Cannons and guns not too far in the distance. Thomas ran onto the porch with some guns, Presumably from his fathers box. He had taken habit in looking at them a lot. He was told to put them away and he reluctantly obeyed his father. Later that night, when everyone was having dinner, The click of a gun, caused the family and Hermione to turn as Benjamin told a man to slowly turn. the man gave a mutter of "Father" before falling. Benjamin caught his son and half carried, half pulled him towards a bed. He quickly removed his son's shirt, showing an open scar across his waist. Abigail ushered the children up the stairs as Thomas ran down them. He ran asking his brother questions. Gabriel ignored his brother and spoke to his father what had happened.

It was late morning when Gabriel finally emerged onto the porch. Hermione, who had just patched up a man in blue, walked over to him. "Parents always know best!" she said. Gabriel opened his mouth to retaliate but at that moment the redcoats emerged from the grass. They spoke with Benjamin, Words Hermione could'nt hear and she had to stop herself running to help him as Gabriel was tied up. Hermione heard a shout as Thomas barged into the redcoats to help Gabriel. She watched in Slow-mode as the bullet spun towards Thomas. It hit him in the back and Benjamin caught him before he fell. Hermione ran towards Thomas, Who was in his father's arms as the house was torched. Thomas took his last breath and Hermione looked up at the man who killed him. He looked familiar sitting on his horse. Hermione thought for a while and then it clicked; Malfoy! he had the same cold grey eyes, facial features and smug smirk of a Malfoy. Hermione looked closer and noticed it. There was a time-turner hanging from his neck. Hermione's eyes stayed locked on the small hourglass as Gabriel gave a shout and sobs came from the younger children. She barely even noticed the flickering flames of the burning house. She did'nt move her eyes from her way back to Hogwarts, In her own time.


	5. Decisions

With a smirk and a mutter of "Silly boy" the Malfoy look-alike brought his horse around and began to move. His soldiers, two of them dragging Gabriel, followed.

When they had almost dissapeared Benjamin lay his son on the ground and ran into the burning house telling Hermione and his children to stay. He came out with an axe and some guns. He gave one each to Samuel and Nathan and one each to Margeret and Hermione. He told the girls to look after Susan and William and if the boys were'nt back in an hour, Head to Charlottes house. The boys dissapeared and Margret and Hermione looked at thier surroundings. They could'nt stay where behind them the house was burning and in front of them Thomas' body lay. Hermione led them into the grass where they would be well hidden and it was almost dark before the children decided to go to Charlotte's house. Hermione led the way through the grass and then Margret went in front to lead them to thier destination.

It was a long journey, and it was comepletly dark by the time they made it. Charlotte answered the door after three knocks and the children all went inside. It had been raining, and so all children were soaked through as well as being hungry and thirsty, having nothing to eat since breakfast. Charlotte had given them all clean clothes and a decent meal before the boys returned with Gabriel. All had blood over thier clothes. The younger children were sent to bed but Hermione stayed and heard the horrific details.

How the two young boys could shoot the men and Benjamins wild rage. She was glad she had'nt went. The Malfoy look-alike, Travington Benjamin had said, had got away.

There was only one way that she could get the time-turner, that was to join the armyof which Gabriel spoke and take it by force.

Later that night, after an argument with his father, Gabriel was leaving again. Hermione begged him to take her with him.

"No!" said Gabriel

"Why not?" retorted Hermione

"You're a girl!" came his rude reply

"So what?" said Hermione "You guys do need all the help you can get!"

After much debate between the two, Gabriel finally gave in. "You can come" he said "But it will be hard, You will be the only girl."

Hermione told Benjamin and he, like his son, gave into the argument.

Gabriel and Hermione both rode down the road into darkness and towards the army camp.


End file.
